


你可知他如此爱你

by Leonie_Poisson



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonie_Poisson/pseuds/Leonie_Poisson
Summary: 争队长扯头花的故事因为还有一篇车，所以打了Mature的Tag
Relationships: Leon Goretzka/Joshua Kimmich
Kudos: 6





	1. 0.

“队长这种东西是有诅咒的。”  
“什么？”  
约书亚·基米希以为自己是喝多出现幻听了。左边的那谁谁已经趴在床上，右边围坐的一圈人还在兴致盎然打扑克——还是要照顾大多数人不会打羊头牌这件事。基米希没有喝酒，是天气还是暖气？他脸上有点烧，周围的人也和场景也像蜡像遇热开始软化变形流泪，颜色混成一团。  
“每过上个四五六七八九年，无聊的神就会抽出一张纸，把两个倒霉蛋的名字写在上面，然后宣布，这两人不论之前是义结金兰还是如胶似漆，只要名字上了这张纸，他们两个必将为拜仁慕尼黑和德国男子足球国家队打得头破血流，割席断义，老死不相往来。”  
这贯口还带点巴伐利亚口音，只是在睡眠海面浮沉着的基米希根本听不出究竟是谁在自己耳朵边神神叨叨。穆勒吧，肯定是托马斯，除了他，没有人会这么无聊了。  
“你说，现在是谁和你一起，上了那一张纸呢？”  
基米希猫一般挠了挠自己的耳朵：“别闹了，有曼努在，我离当队长还早着呢。”说着拽过被子给自己盖上。  
“怎么能说还早着呢？不早了，未来的领袖。”细细密密聒噪的声音就像蚊子，让人忍不住就要伸手去赶。  
“你说是哪个倒霉蛋和你一起被写在那张纸上呢？”


	2. 1.

受伤本来不是什么大事，听到诊断基米希甚至松了一口气。  
“那就手术。”他点了点头，脸上没有多余的表情。手机上不断弹窗Whatsapp以及短信消息，他划了一遍一概没看，麻醉师很快进来要做准备，手机也收进大衣口袋。躺在手术床上基米希数着医生在自己膝盖上缝了几针，盘算着自己要怎么才能迅速复出，至少先赶紧扔了双拐。  
他的确做到了，三天后所有记者镜头里的基米希没住拐杖健步如飞，没人能注意到他忍受轻微疼痛的呼吸。  
经过训练场地的时候基米希瞥了场上跑来跑去的人群一眼，正看见莱昂·格雷茨卡嘻嘻哈哈扯着莱万多夫斯基背着的带子，薄薄的长袖训练衫底下三角肌和肱二头肌几乎要爆炸。  
基米希在低像素的照片里笑了一下，所幸还是没人注意到。  
不过很快基米希有点笑不出来。  
格雷茨卡一遍遍重复着“我们很想念Jo，但是更重要的是要承担起Jo原先的责任”脸上正色地没有一丝微笑，之后独自在赛场上跑成一个精疲力竭的背影，严格如弗里克也大加称赞说基米希不在的时候他努力挑起了中场的大梁。  
这算是一种心有灵犀，是中场双核的心有灵犀，一个不在就用另一个的方式怀念他，是一个一边在球场上跑到脱力搭档接连折损无比崩溃的时候想念另一个，也是一个终于似乎能够追上另一个的脚步，说一句，嘿，我们，公平竞争？

基米希能察觉到格雷茨卡的野心。  
南欧海岛湿润风吹，刚刚拿下欧冠冠军所有人都还飘飘欲仙，酒店房间有一个面向海的大阳台，戴维斯正扯着嗓子唱惠特尼·休斯顿的《Run to You》声嘶力竭但一个音都不在调上，所有人都笑的前仰后合，空气中弥漫着欢乐的氛围。两只装着柠檬苏打水的杯子碰在一起发出好听的玻璃声音，格雷茨卡曾经挂满手链的手腕上空空如也，他干杯之后又倒满，眼神越过戴维斯落在海面上若有所思。戴维斯已经唱到最后一遍副歌，你会将我抱在怀里，保护我不受伤害吗？那个“伤害”煞有介事模仿惠姨的怒音结果自然是翻车，好好的情歌唱成了喜剧，周围各位笑的更欢乐了，格纳布里甚至抄起桌子上的柠檬稳准狠砸了戴维斯的肩头，之后其他人纷纷模仿，甚至还有只拖鞋也飞往阿芳的方向——当然都是玩笑。格雷茨卡没什么好扔的，基米希也没有，两个人就这么坐在一边看大家闹腾，或者没有看大家闹腾。  
“你怎么了？”基米希忍不住用手指敲了敲格雷茨卡的肩膀，这魂离半个的状态不太妙。  
“嗯？我没事。”格雷茨卡举了举气泡水嘴角微扬。  
一曲终了，我们的歌唱艺术家已经被“歌迷”淹没，基米希和格雷茨卡不能显得太状况外也上去赠送弹耳朵大礼。不夜的伊比萨还会继续歌唱，隔壁电音和鼓点在咸腥的海风里飘着，远处船上有人放起了焰火。  
“Jo，我是羡慕你的。”  
烟火之中这句小小的呢喃本应该随着海风和电音以及烟火声音消散到无踪无际，可就像嘈杂的教室经常诡异地突然安静下来，就在这句话出口的时候周围所有声音都短暂地暂停了，这句话清清楚楚地飘进约书亚·基米希的耳朵。  
Run to You最后一句歌词，告诉我，你是会为我留下还是离我而去，显然基米希的选择是后者，为了化解不知道是否存在的尴尬，他一下子又扑进打闹的人堆里结结实实弹了阿拉巴一个脑瓜崩，自然是推倒了一片多米诺骨牌，阿芳的女朋友乔丁有点不知所措看着唯一端坐在椅子没有加入战斗的格雷茨卡，后者摇摇头，表示爱莫能助。

25岁的基米希顿时有些伤感，这个年纪在欧洲顶级联赛踢球的顶级球员不应该有这样的情感。人类的成年世界没有真正的朋友，足球圈子里更是如此。用某位前辈的话来说，他们所有人都是棋盘上的卒子，除了让自己变得更有用一点，没有什么更好的出路，有了朋友自然好，但也千万不要上头。  
让自己变得更有用，这方面基米希是满分学生。他术后两天健步如飞，之后很快上了跑步机开始康复训练，之前在魔鬼赛程里场场打满90分钟下来还给自己加练，绝对不愧对自己在外“铁人”的声名，其他种种也就不再一一叙述，毕竟在基米希本人看来，周围所有人都是这样努力的。  
但必须说格雷茨卡是努力中的翘楚。  
基米希在跑步机上彻底放空自己，开始寻思格雷茨卡是如何一步一步不仅不掉队反而完成弯道超车的。但是没有结果。他并没有自己想象中那么关注格雷茨卡，或者没有自己想象中记忆里那么好，他是真的不记得了。  
Anyway.  
在跑步机上透过窗口俯瞰训练场，今天的训练仍然热火朝天，明天是欧冠不过大家都轻轻松松地打打闹闹。戴维斯也可以去训练场上跑圈，看上去心情不错。  
“约书亚，不要心急，不要一下子跑这么快。”旁边指导教练的声音令人沮丧。基米希有点不情不愿地降了速度。


	3. 2.

六月欧洲天亮很早，基米希只觉得自己迷迷糊糊做了一些乱七八糟的梦，醒来天边泛着鱼肚白，手机上显示时间刚刚凌晨四点。  
他轻手轻脚爬出被子，捡起地上乱七八糟堆了一地的衣服裤子瓶瓶罐罐给自己开出一条路，这个房间里花洒喷出来的水硬扎扎刺着皮肤，金色头发湿漉漉贴在脸上，将就着用了格雷茨卡的洗发水和沐浴液，牙刷还是新拆了一支，手在迷蒙雾气的镜子上随便划拉几下，那双眼睛里充斥着睡眠不足的血丝。  
四点半，天已经大亮，基米希一边用浴巾擦头发一边继续用脚踢开地上的杂物。昨天晚上绝对是鬼使神差才会来敲格雷茨卡的门，连续大赛小组出局的确很殇，不过更伤的是赛场上格雷茨卡直勾勾看过来的凌厉眼神。  
“这样下去我们都没有出路的，Jo.”  
基米希当然知道格雷茨卡是什么意思。他受伤的时候眼睁睁看着格雷茨卡在那场0-6中尽职尽责当着站桩中场，面对西班牙人的任何行动，他要么无动于衷，要么敷衍一下，基米希甚至能肯定诺伊尔气急败坏的喉一半是冲着格雷茨卡的，虽然丢球这种事当然不是一个人的错。他清楚格雷茨卡的用心，但是并不能认同他这样的做法。  
所以他才会在俱乐部的健身房堵住他。  
这并不是一个谈论国家队的好地方，但基米希已经死死撑住了门框，一双眼睛盯着比自己高半个头的波鸿人，哪怕仰视也不落下风。  
“没有出路？”基米希还一字一句记得自己说的话，“那我就带着大家杀一条出路。”  
格雷茨卡的眼里充满令人厌恶的既怜悯又哀伤的眼神，摇摇头不再愿意继续争辩。  
但那晚他还是偷偷摸摸和他睡在了一起，毕竟也是半个月没见了。  
“还疼吗？”  
格雷茨卡问的是腿还是别的地方，基米希不知道也没有回答。他只是狠狠咬住他的肩头。刚刚喷过香水的皮肤，冲人的前调还没散去，口鼻里的黏膜都要被划破了。  
“妈的你这是喷了什么香水？这么呛！”基米希揉了揉眼睛。  
刚刚才被狠狠咬了一口又挨骂的格雷茨卡有点懵：“什么啊我根本没有喷。”过了一小会儿又补上：“上次是你说不好闻不让我喷的，这总不能澡也不让洗啊。”嬉皮笑脸半真半假讨好，嘴巴又在耳朵边吹气又痒又麻。  
撒谎，这洗发水和沐浴液才没有这么大味道。基米希又嗅了嗅自己手腕，格雷茨卡沐浴液只有一点淡淡的香根草味儿。  
听背后传来的声音，格雷茨卡也已经醒了，窸窸窣窣地衣服都扔进行李箱，之后一片洗漱的水声高低起伏。基米希恍惚间有些错乱，不知今夕何夕，甚至昨天都已是一场醒来就淡忘的旧梦，此时此刻世界都融化在了小小的房间里。  
至少在诺伊尔的WhatsApp发过来之前都是如此。

“虽说按资排辈你吃点亏，但我这边一定支持你。”  
诺伊尔一席虽然语调平平但实则翻江倒海的话，内里大含工作交接的意味。基米希端着咖啡看着35岁的队长——他的蓝眼睛里写满即将甩掉包袱的轻松愉快。那种恍惚感又从心底涌了上来，世界继续像棉花糖一样融化成晶晶亮的糖浆沾的他满头满身都粘腻在一起呼吸也开始困难。  
“谁是跟我一起被写在纸上的倒霉蛋呢？”  
基米希的声音含在自己嘴里微不可闻。诺伊尔的房间对着大海，加来海峡潮汐的声音和他自己的呼吸一样清晰可闻，咸腥湿润的风吹到基米希脸上，现在刚刚早上六点。

九点钟，基米希已经打包好回国的行礼——统共也没多少，诺伊尔也已经把退队决定发在WhatsApp群里，不知道是因为震惊还是因为了然，没有人在群里说一个字，聊天记录停在那里有点尴尬。  
“Manu事先告诉你了。”  
格雷茨卡也一点都不客气直接躺在基米希的床上，手指头在屏幕上哗哗哗不停翻弄——另一个群里已经炸锅，连带格雷茨卡的手机也要炸锅。  
“我不比你们早知道几分钟。”基米希瞥了一眼自己的手机，它正安安静静躺在电视柜上没发出一点多余的声响。  
“所以，Manu还是属意你来接他的班。”  
基米希突然赌气似的抓过手机就想冲着格雷茨卡扔过去，但最后使劲捏了几捏还是放回自己口袋里，不过声调已经提高了三度：“对，没错，Manu就是这个意思。”  
格雷茨卡扭过头看了他三秒钟，之后又去回复群消息，一边盯着手机屏幕一边说：“嗯，蛮好的。”  
海鸥和这海浪，适合做普拉提的背景音乐，基米希胡思乱想。

九点三十七分，开始有第一个记者爆出诺伊尔决定国家队退役的新闻  
十点二十一分，比埃尔霍夫在访问里打着不太圆滑的太极，鼻子灵敏的人都嗅出了端倪。  
十点半一直到下午一点，走廊尽头的会议室都紧闭着门，球员们吃饭经过那扇门都像模像样冲里面张望，虽然实际上门扉紧闭他们连个毛线也看不见。  
十二点十五分，午饭基米希是一个人吃的，格雷茨卡说早上吃的晚，这时候并不饿。他的手机还不消停。  
下午一点半，内部群里终于还是比埃尔霍夫先开口说了话。  
下午两点，国家队官方消息：曼努埃尔·诺伊尔宣布退出德国国家队。  
还是Bernd或者Kevin以及其他所有门将更开心吧。基米希在酒店跑步机上挥汗如雨，10公里跑完，湿漉漉的手按低了速度，矿泉水递来的时机恰到好处。镜子里格雷茨卡裸着肌肉饱满的上半身，汗珠顺着肌肉的纹理滚落下来，整个人在暖色灯光中泛着浅糖浆色。


	4. 3.

“要不你给我当副队长吧。”  
基米希不晓得自己是怎么把这话说出口的，不过说完就像终于吐出那个贴在咽喉里上不去也下不来的芝士连呼吸都畅快了起来。  
格雷茨卡摘掉一只iPod：“你说啥？”15公斤的哑铃还握在手上保持着弯举的姿势。  
“我说，你要不，给我当副队长吧。”  
一边浓眉挑起，褐色的眼睛久久盯着基米希看得未来队长最后心里发毛，哑铃闷闷砸在健身房铺着地毯的地上震落了挂在发梢的汗珠子，捏在跑步机把手上的指头更加用力，喉结滚了又滚，时间好像过了一个世纪。就在基米希觉得这事儿没戏了的时候格雷茨卡点了点头：“行。”  
基米希松开抓着跑步机的手，低头才发现刚刚喝那一瓶水，实际上半瓶水都被自己倒在身上。他像见了鬼一样风一般离开了健身房，没有拉伸放松，在走廊上看见萨内和格纳布里也是视而不见只顾往前冲宛如见了鬼。  
“他这是怎么了？”萨内眨了眨眼睛。格纳布里摇摇头，但似乎心里有了些看法。

踢球者：约书亚·基米希继任德国队队长  
德国足协内部消息显示，约书亚·基米希（26）是新主帅钦定的新一代国家队领袖，正式公告在几天内就会发出。据另一位消息人士称，新队长提出的第一个要求，是让他的俱乐部队友莱昂·格雷茨卡（26）担任副队。

这次轮到基米希手机爆炸了。哪怕现在他正和格纳布里打电话他的手机都因为短信和WhatsApp消息震动个不停。  
“……所以你本来是准备试探他？”格纳布里的声音从话筒那边传过来，但基米希能想象出塞尔吉现在一脸复杂的样子。  
“对啊。”基米希环顾夏天的树林，阳光穿过树叶留下一地光斑，风一吹就闪烁交叠。另一只手正在玩刚刚从地上捡的某种果实。  
“……那你当时紧张什么？”  
“……”  
格纳布里不需要再多说什么，叹气声经过电话信号传输有些失真：“我搞不明白你到底在想什么。你既然觉得他也想当队长，那你们就堂堂正正把话说开——或者不用说，表示清楚也行，然后你们该斗心眼斗心眼该打架打架不就完了？何必在这里试探来试探去，又不是暗恋要表白。”  
基米希“可是”了半天说不出个所以然。  
“那以后你打算怎么办？”格纳布里继续追问。  
“……走一步看一步吧。”基米希已经走到湖边，瞄着湖面将刚刚玩的果子扔了出去，没能如愿打成水漂，“咚”的一声，果子在他视线中留下一片涟漪然后完全消失殆尽，午后的湖风吹起来很舒服，带着一点植物的苦味。  
“那麻烦你快点拿定主意。”  
基米希连“哦”都不想再回答直接挂了电话。此时WhatsApp的最新消息提示来自格雷茨卡的私聊，他刚想看他写了什么，格纳布里发来的“你xx”就把那一条盖了过去。自从上次自己提了让他做自己副队然后落荒而逃他们就没说过话，打电话发消息也没有，基米希急着点开WhatsApp，但事实证明，他的未来搭档兼副手只是发了一句“恭喜”。  
之后官方出了公告他不再有任何表示，只是时尚杂志访问提到这回事的时候轻飘飘地说：“嗯，我很喜欢现在这个状态。”含糊地滴水不漏，就像某张照片里镜头故意聚焦在近处的咖啡杯让他在远处虚化成一个意味不明的剪影。  
从不买时尚杂志的基米希破天荒斥若干欧元巨资买了这本铜版纸的杂志随手扔在沙发上，后来差点把咖啡泼在封面格雷茨卡那张严肃脸上。  
图片报新出的名宿访谈还是众口一声打call喊着“基米希国家队之光”的口号，但悄咪咪在旁边放了读者问卷调查的结果，显然比起平平无奇还爱发脾气的自己，普通德国人似乎更吃浪漫不羁艺术家这一套，“心目中最合适的德国队队长”，这个问题已经够能搞事请了，而结果显示格雷茨卡支持率26.7%，比自己的25.8%甚至还高那么一点点。然后角落里的小标题：某前国脚：基米希当队长很不错，但也可以考虑格雷茨卡。  
这种桥段陌生又熟悉，但这一次来的有点太快。正主在某个岛上逍遥没有任何表示，或许他也应该听前辈的话，不要想有的没的，做一枚有用的棋子。  
所以夏休他没有去地中海的任何一个小岛，还是每天健身房报道，几乎每次都要到脱力才可以。


	5. 4.

欧洲杯大失败之后的第一次国家队征召，新主帅明显是求稳。世预赛加上欧国联这种不做人赛程大家渐渐习惯，29人大名单似乎已经成了常态。新任队长队副首秀，一个紧张敏感的时段，同坐一辆商务车的拜仁国脚们说说笑笑，唯有正副队长两位，坐在一起却并不说话。  
基米希也说不清他跟格雷茨卡之间究竟算什么。是偶尔一起过夜的朋友，还是过于疏离的恋人，不过现在或者不久的将来，或许还是“竞争对手”更合适。名分上是正副队长，实际上就是竞争对手，每一句话每一场的每一秒比赛，每一句别人的肯定或是否定都会被放在天平上比较，从前两轮联赛之后图片报的分析文章里就能看出一二。  
竞争对手现在正和自己面对面拉伸，夏天午后的阳光底下汗津津水淋淋的人浑身亮闪闪的。他刚来到慕尼黑的时候也是这样，那时候他还很瘦，缠着石膏的手臂可以算是纤细，在他蹲下去给他系鞋带的时候在镜头死角偷偷用手刮了一下他的脸颊。之后那张照片里基米希看见自己背影上面某些人露出略微得意的似笑非笑，他也心情大好仗着某人还需要用自己的车去塞本纳不敢还手跳到沙发上去挠某人的痒，结果却是自己差点失去平衡从狭小的沙发上摔下去，只能庆幸当时扶住他的不是格雷茨卡的伤手。  
训练完大家三三两两进更衣室冲澡换衣服。今天晚上其他队友都没什么事，只有基米希跟聚勒被安排着拍营业视频，为了保证自己晚上不至于熬夜基米希现在脚步都飞了起来，浴室花洒刚打开放出来的水还很凉，手摁在洗发露的压泵上才想起来自己这一瓶已经用空了。湿淋淋的德国国家队队长一路滴着水从浴室冲向副队长的柜子一把拽开，顾不上里面的东西噼里啪啦掉了一地，抓过洗发水又一溜烟跑回去看呆了第一次被征召的鲍姆加特尔。更让鲍姆加特尔看呆的，是慢慢悠悠进来的副队长连问都不问，只是把自己包括备用内裤在内的乱七八糟小东西塞回自己柜子里，脱了衣服空着手往浴室去了。  
“你没必要这么着急。”  
闭着眼睛冲头发的基米希听见旁边突然响起格雷茨卡的声音吓了一跳，已经忘记刚刚因为对方洗发产品换成薄荷味自己在花洒底下还跳了两下骂了两句。  
“你以为谁都像你那么闲。”  
头发冲干净了也懒得睁眼，基米希摸索着要找沐浴液，格雷茨卡把那个瓶子递到他手里。  
“对哦，约书亚日理万机，我们这样闲的长毛的家伙自然不知道。”  
随口一句打趣，但是听着怎么都不是味。基米希睁开眼睛，身上胡乱洗过之后又是一阵风一样出去，连招呼都没顾上跟格雷茨卡以及刚刚进来的聚勒打。  
“Jo这是急什么呢？录节目不是定好五点半开始吗？”  
“不清楚。”

拍摄是在临时布置的会议室，不过是些很简单的挑战小游戏，空调风吹得基米希头皮发凉，大概是薄荷洗发露的缘故。  
“你最近经常心不在焉的。”  
中间工作人员收拾场地准备拍下一个游戏，他跟聚勒坐在一边，眼睛已经穿过忙乱的拍摄现场落在某个虚空点，不知道在思考什么人生哲理。  
“有吗？”他的眼神抽离回来看着聚勒，又去看自己的手指。  
“有的。你干什么都急匆匆心不在焉，好像心里有什么事情。”  
聚勒这个人大多数时候看上去都好像没什么心眼，但他似乎总之在有意无意之间看出一些旁人尽力掩饰的端倪然后直截了当挑明在那人眼前，让人说不清他是有心机还是没有心机。基米希拧开一瓶苏打水递给聚勒掩饰自己一时间不知道该如何解释自己复杂的心路历程。  
“或许你说的不错。”  
基米希最终放弃了掩饰，毕竟聚勒也不会继续刨根问底，果然聚勒只是拍了拍他的肩膀，陪着他一起发呆。  
“不过我觉得不管是什么事，你没必要担心的。”  
“但愿如此。”基米希绽出了近两个月最真诚的一个笑容。

欧洲杯后第一场德国国家队正式比赛是去列支敦士登，压力不大的情况下考虑之前联赛里格雷茨卡略有肌肉伤病，所以中场后腰是基米希配新近入选的阿诺德。不管怎么说，新教练新气象，而且本来列支敦士登也不足为惧，打一个4-0也算合适。格雷茨卡在75分钟替换上场，很快就依靠身高优势角球抢点得分。之后回到德国面对亚美尼亚，基米希同时格雷茨卡首发搭档后腰，配合起来得心应手，闭着眼睛传球也能找到对方，两人各送一个助攻。两场零封大胜一扫欧洲杯的阴霾，同时两个人表现都算稳定，这一次在他们两个之间也算是一场平局。  
赛后名宿和评论员们众说纷纭，主教练和领队忙着接受采访打太极，而格雷茨卡敲开了基米希的房门。  
基米希也说不清他跟格雷茨卡之间究竟算什么。是竞争对手，是偶尔一起过夜的朋友，还是过于疏离的恋人，不过此时此刻，他们手指交叠，他们亲密无间。基米希抬起下巴接受着极具进攻性和掠夺性的吻，这并不是副队长的风格，一直以来他的吻都更加温柔缱绻轻柔撩人，但此时此刻他已经将自己的队长钉死在墙上，不像是接吻倒像是打烙印。  
“我好爱你，Jo，你不知道我有多爱你。”  
不用照镜子基米希也知道自己的脸已经红透了。他张了张嘴，想问问这个让人琢磨不透的家伙究竟在想些什么，可惜他什么话都说不出来了，他的手指没在棕色的卷发里，久违的安全感令他一下子感到困倦。格雷茨卡非常敏锐地感觉到了他的情绪变化。他没有选择继续，而是揽住他的腰放他在自己的床上，替他掖好被子让他睡觉，在他的嘴唇上啄了一下，算是晚安吻。

基米希后来想，或许他在那个晚上已经吻别了他。  
不过或许他也从来没拥有过他。


	6. 5.

一周后的联赛，第56分钟。  
迎头撞在LED广告牌上头几乎爆炸，侧腹部和膝盖火烧撕裂般痛，涔涔流下的冷汗混在运动流下的汗液里区分不清。基米希倒在地上，透过一片金星看见刚刚撞飞自己的对手也重重摔在地上，格纳布里的两只脚一路倒滑，像是被什么人推着后退。越来越多的足球鞋围在自己身边，各种语言的“问候”不绝于耳，安联主场嘘声一片，主裁的哨子撕扯着人的耳膜，但都盖不住格雷茨卡愤怒的低吼。基米希用尽全身力气抬抬手臂，不过这场混乱已然无从阻止。  
没人知道格雷茨卡为什么这么生气，毕竟他从来不这样生气，最后甚至只有从后场飞奔而来的聚勒才能拦住几近暴走的格雷茨卡，双手摁住格雷茨卡紧绷的肩头，18号中场的胸腔因为深呼吸大幅度起伏，脖子上青筋暴涨，红着眼睛似乎要把对面那个大块头生吞了。  
“莱昂，冷静，现在Josh伤了，你也要因为这种愚蠢的理由被罚下吗？”  
基米希听见聚勒在劝格雷茨卡，也感觉到格雷茨卡死死盯着自己足足5秒才算压住自己的怒气，格纳布里在一边悄悄松了一口气。队医正在问基米希哪里不舒服，伸在自己眼前的手指头晃得人心烦，他摇摇头，扶着队医想站起来，可是左膝盖根本伸不直，无法抑制的恶心感让他喉咙里犯恶心，骨传导呕吐声和着DJ通报格雷茨卡吃到黄牌的声音，基米希几乎感到窒息。  
两个队医架着他自己一瘸一拐回到替补席，基米希从羽绒服里抬起眼睛，正好看见格雷茨卡再次接球力压对方防守队员头球得分，LED屏幕里切了进球回放，球迷山呼海啸叫着他的名字，而他拍拍胸口的队徽，揽过冲来庆祝的队友一一击掌庆贺。凶狠冷漠的眼神打在大屏幕上，不知道是在看对手还是在看他的对手。

撞击加剧了之前几处他忍着没有处理的小伤，腹股沟撕裂，左膝十字韧带受伤。已经退休的沃尔法特医生看看检查报告又看看基米希，来回瞟了好几次才说：“Josh，你夏休期间又没有好好休息。”见基米希默认，老先生摇了摇头：“你看看你，你这个毛病什么时候能改改。”  
“需要做手术吗？”基米希抬起眼睛，声音有些沮丧。  
“你要是不想手术也可以，”沃尔法特恨铁不成钢道，“这次给我老老实实休息一个月，养好了再训练。”说着眼睛一横，“没有可是。”  
一个月。  
基米希掰扯着手指，至少四场联赛三场欧冠是肯定泡汤了，至于十月份国家队征召……他不敢多想，不过没有其他变数的话大概率是悬了。想到这里他就生气。他不应该犯这种低级错误，不论是因为压力还是因为什么，他都不应该犯因为这种愚蠢的低级错误在这样重要的节骨眼受伤。  
比赛后两天跟格纳布里一起过来看他时，格雷茨卡眼里戾气已经消散，随便穿着一件花衬衫踢踏着拖鞋裹挟着香风就进了门，搞得好像是刚从伊比萨回来似的。当初诺伊尔说过，格雷茨卡别的都好，就是有的时候太过浪漫随性心思不定，没人搞得清楚他心里究竟在想什么。几年相处下来，基米希不得不说诺伊尔说得对，浪漫有的时候是惊喜刺激，但更多的时候是费人思量让人摸不着头脑。譬如现在基米希就不知道格雷茨卡为什么想用馥马尔的狂野麝香熏死自己，他真的很想掐住格雷茨卡的脖子逼他发誓不许再喷这个香水了，可惜格纳布里在他不能这么做。  
之后简直是老调新谈，基米希甚至有种自己穿越了的错觉。格雷茨卡又开始在采访里重复着“我们很想念Jo，但是更重要的是要承担起Jo原先的责任”脸上正色地没有一丝微笑，之后独自在赛场上跑成一个精疲力竭的背影，但同时他也更加懂得和队友合作学会了传球调度，这真是惊掉了不少人的下巴。  
格纳布里说起这件事也啧啧称奇，说认识他这么多年，不知道他什么时候学会了中场调度的本事，就连弗里克也是意外得很。  
基米希打开冰箱给格纳布里找苏打水，之后切了柠檬片进去调味，听见格纳布里这么说嘴角微微上挑，拿着杯子递给格纳布里：“他原来也不是不会，更何况他……”  
格纳布里等着基米希的下文，但基米希并没有说下去。  
更何况他还总跟我讨教。  
这种暧昧的话原来说出来，不过是收获后背上格纳布里的一巴掌和一句“谁特么要吃你们的狗粮”，不过此时此刻说出来却觉得古怪别扭。基米希盯着苏打水里的气泡发呆，格纳布里一时间也并没说话。橘红的阳光斜斜照进来，已经是傍晚时分。  
“对了，”格纳布里喝了一口苏打水，“我加的Leon那个开黑群最近都不聊游戏了。”  
“嗯？”  
格纳布里突然提高了声音：“谁不知道Kevin只要去了国家队就跟Leon好的跟一个人似的，Niki跟Leroy一向也跟Leon好的不行……Josh，我是替你……”  
基米希突然释然了，他用最舒服的姿势靠在沙发靠背上垂着眼睛看格纳布里：“他们说的话真有那么过分吗？”  
“那个群我退了。”  
格纳布里这话说的已经很明白了。  
“那教练呢？”  
“你这是明知故问。”格纳布里真的快生气了，“前几天图片报的访问你没看见吗？‘国家队教练相信副队长：基米希缺席时将由格雷茨卡代理队长职务’。你只是缺席一个月而已，也不是下个月就世界杯了，他至于急着说这种话吗？”

或许有的事情真的无法避免。  
每过上个四五六七八九年，无聊的神就会抽出一张纸，把两个倒霉蛋的名字写在上面，然后宣布，这两人不论之前是义结金兰还是如胶似漆，只要名字上了这张纸，他们两个必将为拜仁慕尼黑和德国男子足球国家队打得头破血流，割席断义，老死不相往来。  
前辈们为了队长之位勾心斗角，其他前辈如果不想无辜卷入只有三缄其口，有的人煽风点火，有的人隔岸观火，有的人装傻充楞。这些事情，基米希要么亲眼目睹要么有所耳闻。虽然所有的龃龉隔阂都能被时间淡化，可是基米希不想空耗许多年开解心结，他不想为了这种事和谁割席断义老死不相往来。可显然时不由他，命也不由他。

格纳布里走后，基米希把柠檬片倒进垃圾桶里。


	7. 6.

十月国家队征召，基米希独自在家一边剥橙子一边看比赛——他已经恢复训练但还没有复出，偏爱格雷茨卡的主教练乐得继续放他两个星期假。水果刀切进橙皮，一小股水雾被电视灯光照亮带着酸而微辣的柑橘气味，他最近过于沉迷柑橘味，以至于自己摸索着买了一支CHANEL的Pour Monsieur，传说中的柑橘馥奇调，柠檬和橙子的前调的确够抢眼，但很快就被扔在电视机柜子上假装摆件，毕竟他不是那种用香水洗澡的人。  
他没有在内涵谁。  
戴上队长袖标的格雷茨卡抹了一把脸之后举起手招呼队友跑位，萨内被人一肘干翻也上去叽里咕噜跟裁判解释比比划划，他看上去倒不是那种很厉害的人，收起他飘忽不定的艺术家性子，他实际上沉稳又内敛，但总之他不轻易发怒，和当初总被诟病的自己完全不同。  
不过他们如果想挑他的理，也完全可以说他“不够铁血”。  
基米希一边把橙子塞进嘴里一边想。  
罗马尼亚这一场大开大合（aka后防漏勺但是前场能进球），特拉普累得够呛，总算还是赢了。格雷茨卡又进球了，这次是弧顶处的剪刀脚绝杀，可以说是很漂亮了，比他的吻技和眼睛更漂亮。  
不过，他这一个月都非常凑巧地和他错开了。不要说吻，甚至招呼都没怎么打。有的时候他进了更衣室，18号位置上的衣架还在晃，球鞋还在地上晃悠想必是刚刚在地上滚了三滚，一边的聚勒格纳布里不知道格雷茨卡为何如此狼狈，穆勒看看浴室门口又看看基米希却露出了然的微笑，但他什么也没说。  
基米希突然明白自己这么久一直在气什么。他生气当然不是因为格雷茨卡可能要争自己一直自居的队长位置，他气的是格雷茨卡的躲闪。这个连ins简介上都挂着Artist的家伙，自诩最浪漫嘴甜的家伙，在队长这件事上从来都在躲闪自己。明明他当年没有表白就敢众目睽睽在镜头死角偷偷摸他脸，或者在更衣室的花洒底下掐过自己的下巴就吻毫不在意刚刚进浴室的蒂亚戈惊诧的目光。他想要什么，全世界都知道，全世界也得给他让道。  
可是现在他在躲着他，不管是身体还是思想，  
基米希用水果刀背把橙子皮刮进垃圾桶，电视机里打入绝杀进球的场上队长顶着汗湿的头发正在接受采访，那个湿淋淋的官方笑容上清透的褐色眼睛倒映着满球场的灯光定定看着坐在沙发上的基米希。  
基米希关掉了电视，整个房子陷入一片漆黑。

后来基米希有找过穆勒拐弯抹角旁敲侧击，想问问穆勒旁观者清的看法。穆勒的答复是：“你们俩不如想办法把话说清楚。不过之后再发生什么，我可不负责任。”看基米希还是不解他又补充道：“有的时候，卷入这种事的结局只有一个，事情过了也就没事了。”  
穆勒平时都是有话就说的人，但基米希总觉得这次他话里有话。  
“所以才叫诅咒嘛。”基米希咕咕哝哝，然后他发誓，对面的穆勒微微点了点头，又微微摇了摇头。

之后基米希莫名其妙玩起了捉老鼠的游戏。想抓住一个躲人的格雷茨卡并不容易，他可以手脚麻利地凑到基米希旁边的花洒就是为了和他多说几句话，也可以脚底抹油能不和基米希单独说话就不单独说话。训练场上不适合谈话，发短信打电话的话基米希总是摁不下那个“发送”或者“拨通”，训练结束格雷茨卡就风一般消失得无影无踪，搞得6号球员相当郁闷。  
慕尼黑的秋天愈发浓重了。  
格雷茨卡第二次被基米希堵在更衣室门口的时候，外面的大风正打着呼哨诡异地哭泣，想来明天就会降温，甚至有可能落下今年冬天的第一场雪。格雷茨卡今天是加练，他没想到基米希算好时间堵他的门。这里堵门是字面意思，手臂死死撑着门框，眼睛逼得格雷茨卡微微后退半步。德国队上一期代理队长有些手足无措，拇指在手机屏幕上无意识地来回划着，卷发因为大力甩头滴滴答答落了一片水珠。  
“不累吗？”德国队队长垂下了眼睛，金色的睫毛微微颤动。  
“嗯？”  
“我说，你刚刚从国家队回来还加练，不歇会儿吗？”  
“……嗨，你说这个……”格雷茨卡耸耸肩，“……没关系了，反正国家队也不好好训练。”  
虽然听出波鸿人这是在扯谎，但基米希没有揭破。  
“现在你伤没事了吧？”  
“……早就没事了。”  
然后似乎两个人都找不出什么无聊的话题来继续这场没头没脑的尴尬对话了。他们就这么僵在当场足足五分钟，西风的诡泣更加鬼哭狼嚎夹着呼啸就像裁判吹哨子。基米希自顾自推开格雷茨卡，进去更衣室把一扇没关好的窗户关上，吵闹的呼啸声没有了，格雷茨卡还是捏着手上的毛巾愣愣看着基米希。  
“给你十分钟，你收拾好了，我们聊聊。”

格雷茨卡今天穿了一身灰色的卫衣卫裤，带着他橘色的帽子外头套一件黑色的拜仁羽绒服，他为了显头发多很少用发胶，蓬松的卷发垂在额头前被帽子压住，有些随意的慵懒感。普普通通的穿搭穿在格雷茨卡这样行走的衣架子上配着那样一张好看的脸，是无论如何也普通不起来，倒像刚刚从T台上下来似的。  
基米希不由分说拉着格雷茨卡上了自己的车，这个副驾驶位置他已经很久没坐过了。  
“你喷了香水？”格雷茨卡垂着眼睛瞥自己的手机屏幕。  
“没有。”基米希放下手刹左打方向盘，车前灯里枯叶中箭蝙蝠般哗哗哗往地上坠然后又被卷起在空中打旋，基米希差点打开雨刮器。  
“Pour Monsieur.”格雷茨卡说的是肯定句，“我本来想送你当圣诞礼物。”  
“是吗？”  
今天格雷茨卡身上没有香水味只有沐浴液的香根草，就像骑士失去了盔甲，柑橘香味就像对手的刀锋温柔而犀利地抵住了他的咽喉。到基米希家门口之前，他们都没再说过话。基米希专心看路，格雷茨卡专心看手机，平安无事之中带着紧张气息。  
“喝什么？”  
格雷茨卡看着基米希站在冰箱前的背影有些愣神：“我喝水就好。”  
“喝茶吗？”  
“……不了。”  
基米希倒水之际，格雷茨卡拿起果盘里一只橙子在两手里掂量着玩。  
“你要吃橙子吗？”  
“要。”  
波鸿人处理橙子的方法不同。基米希平时吃橙子是用刀把果皮划开六瓣，之后一瓣一瓣将橙子皮剥下来再用手掰开果肉吃，而格雷茨卡现在直接用刀把橙子切成大大小小的快，橙汁流了满桌满地满手，甜甜的果肉味在已经开始供暖的房间里湿润地盖过橙皮的辛辣。基米希忍了几忍，没有动手打人，看缩在沙发上的大块头一瓣一瓣把整个橙子吃掉把果皮果汁都收拾了才开口：  
“我觉得你知道我想问什么。”


	8. 7.

格雷茨卡看着基米希，德国队队长穿着松垮的黑色卫衣正襟危坐似乎要谈什么大生意，但一头没有修剪的金色直发凌乱纠结又显得有点狂放不羁。  
他当然知道基米希想问什么，这一点他们两个都心知肚明。报纸上分析文章和推特评论区吵得沸沸扬扬，从国家队到俱乐部所有队友看见他们两个同时出现眼神都有些意味深长，聚勒劝他早点把事情挑明，萨内已经摩拳擦掌要和退群的格纳布里好好说道说道，已经坐上一门的特拉普端着咖啡不语，最后拍拍肩膀：“莱昂，如果你没有下定决心的话，我们说什么都没用。”  
“我哪里没有下定决心？”格雷茨卡有点嘴硬心虚。  
他不想做德国国家队的队长吗？不可能。长久以来他一直有这个意思，可惜他从前小伤病不断站不稳主力位置，而他的对手早早就成为众望所归的太子，早早开始关怀起队友的各方面状态。他刚刚转会拜仁的夏天摔伤了手臂，没有住处也开不了车，就趁机开口要借住基米希家，以未来队长自居的基米希怀揣着关爱队友的宗旨很爽快地同意了，格雷茨卡反而有些没有想到。  
但是基米希第一天就反悔了。  
“你一个大男人为什么有这么多瓶瓶罐罐零零碎碎的玩意？”他看着自己被占得满满的洗手池床头柜，又看看那几大箱没拆封的细软零碎面露嫌弃。裸着上半身的格雷茨卡耸耸肩，刚刚喷过狂野麝香的颈窝逸散出逼人的香味，午后阳光落了他一身，他看见基米希愣了一下神，已经编排好的斥责专用排比句生生被他咽了下去，喉结滚了滚，汗珠子滚了下去。  
恶作剧得逞，格雷茨卡忍不住露出得意的微笑。  
惯会游戏人间的格雷茨卡离开了德国北方，作别相处五年的初恋并没有很伤心反而有点轻松，初恋有很多优点，但和他相处总是很累心，他不喜欢哄人，比起谈恋爱他更适合419这种没什么负担的互相满足。  
不过这不妨碍他的恶作剧。  
他故意把半瓶子狂野麝香洒在基米希的沙发上，故意在自己洗漱的时候把基米希的东西也碰得乱七八糟，故意在基米希帮自己系鞋带的时候捏他的脸，看着他或气急败坏或面红耳赤他总觉得快活极了。  
但是现在格雷茨卡不敢这么做。  
“是，没错。”他看着基米希胡子拉碴的下巴说道。基米希还在等着他的下文，可无论如何他也不知道该怎样说下去，手上只顾把玩又一只从果篮子里扒出来的橙子，好像不说，这整件事就不存在了。而且他能察觉出，基米希也不愿意真的把这件事说出来。这种无关紧要的地方他们倒是达成了不必要的默契。  
“所以你真的？”  
基米希的眼睛一直都很干净。不只是因为浅蓝色本身就是干净的颜色，更是因为基米希这个人一向表里如一有话直说并且讨厌别人弯弯绕绕。这双干净的眼睛看着格雷茨卡想从他的眼底探寻出端倪，后者只能默念几遍阿门充作阿弥陀佛定定心神。基米希实际上什么也没做，但他已经惊慌失措了。真特么丢人。他心想，明明那次被人抓包偷偷接吻都没这样。

陷入内心戏的格雷茨卡先生没有注意到基米希的呼吸已经加重。  
他更没注意到的是，一团橘色的东西从基米希的手里飞出直冲他面门而来，准确击中了他的鼻梁骨，猝不及防的酸痛让他哗的一下泪流满面。犯罪嫌疑橙滚到沙发后面，而被泪水模糊的视线里他看不清犯罪嫌疑人的表情。  
“投得好。”格雷茨卡挤出一个微笑，但是眼泪根本停不下来。酸劲渐渐褪去，鼻梁骨上的痛感渐渐明显，倒吸凉气间他听见那一头基米希正在打电话。

队医表示，他不想听基米希扭扭捏捏兜圈子不说事。他不需要知道他是“不小心”用橙子砸到了格雷茨卡的鼻梁，也不想听他们两个虽然大晚上同处一室但什么都没干。

冰袋上滴下来的水顺着格雷茨卡的脸流下来滴在基米希的灰色沙发上，到现在甚至还能在沙发缝里闻到一点点当年洒上去的狂野麝香的后调。格雷茨卡紧紧闭着眼睛装可怜，基米希坐在一边一言不发。那只橙子脱手直直命中格雷茨卡脸的一瞬间似乎带走了基米希所有的愤怒，同时也带来了一系列麻烦和无法收场。  
譬如现在自己的沙发又被搞得一团糟。  
譬如自己撑着沙发查看某人的鼻子手指头一不小心碰在一起。  
譬如愤怒消退之后问题并没有解决。  
“你应该去大联盟当投手。”  
格雷茨卡又变回原来那个皮得要命的格雷茨卡，仿佛那只橙子砸的不是他的鼻子而是他的脑壳。他还是闭着眼睛，语气还是虚弱的要命，可手上扯住基米希的袖子就不松手，基米希哭笑不得要把格雷茨卡的手掰开，却听见他小声嗫嚅道：“我不跟你抢的Josh，你放心，我真的不会跟你抢的。”  
基米希一愣，喜和忧同时冲上大脑，他的手指不由自主伸去替他擦掉脸上的水，长长的睫毛轻轻刮过他的指尖，但那留下来的水怎么也擦不干净越流越多，恍惚间似乎是格雷茨卡在嚎啕大哭。  
“Josh，我知道你很想当队长，我觉得你也知道我很想当队长。”  
事实证明格雷茨卡并没有哭，他的语调沉稳平和甚至有点轻松。他睁开了眼睛，终于又一次和基米希好好对视，这个距离看不清谁眼里倒映了谁的影子。  
“实际上九月份的时候我基本上已经决定放弃了。真的。毕竟你这么想当队长。毕竟这么长时间以来你都一直以未来队长的标准要求自己。”  
你要是不这样我当初也住不进你家里。这半句他没说出口。  
“不过现在，我没有退路了。”  
想起主教练那三个小时的长谈，格雷茨卡只是疲惫地笑了起来，眼皮慢慢坠了下去。他想告诉基米希主教练都说了什么，这以外还有很多很多话没有说，但他现在已经没有了力气，连续几个晚上彻夜无眠到现在他终于还是支撑不住，加上刚刚加练完，哪怕脸上还盖着冰袋也不能阻止他沉入梦境海底。  
他伸出手去，什么也抓不住。


	9. 8.

莱昂·格雷茨卡是个艺术家。  
别误会，他当然是德国籍足球运动员，只是作为95代最年长的时尚担当，他自诩颇具罗曼蒂克气质和品味，直率而有创意地用比喻句表达情感，不论是政治立场还是爱慕取向，没有什么好掖着藏着，事实也大差不差。  
只在一件事上是例外。而这件事也差点造成自己毁容。

第二天弗里克看见格雷茨卡泛红的鼻子并没有多说什么，队友也心照不宣装没看见。现在不再是格雷茨卡单方面躲避基米希，他们之间产生了一些华尔兹舞伴的默契，你进我退，你退我进，不会踩到对方的脚但也绝对不会特别亲密。除了战术演练的必要的交流，他们绝不多说一句话，这样气氛突变之微妙令初入一队的小朋友第一次体会到了人性之微妙。  
托马斯·穆勒云：不要试图琢磨恋爱中人的心思。  
小朋友点头。  
按说格雷茨卡小心掩饰或者逃避的野心已经揭破，他没有必要继续这场猫捉老鼠的游戏，只是他现在还是不能面对基米希。  
他想成为队长，也想要基米希。他只是，没有把握同时拥有这二者。  
意识到这一点的时候格雷茨卡自己都吓了一跳。之前他从来没有这样为初恋考虑过，有了更进一步的机会他就毫不犹豫抓住来到德国南方，没有儿女情长可以阻挡他前进的道路。不过现在面前有了继续进一步的机会，可他居然犹豫了。  
橙子从他手上掉在茶几上，滴里哒啦一路滚到桌边掉在地上弹了几弹消失在视野里。格雷茨卡盯着橙子消失的角落出神，之后有点怅然若失。已经有一只被切得乱七八糟的橙子开膛破肚摊在茶几上，酸甜的汁水横流被室内的温暖空气蒸腾出清甜的味道。他打开茶几抽屉，已经包好的Pour Monsieur默默躺在里面。  
圣诞节已经很近了。  
圣诞节前德国队无大事发生，不过圣诞节前的拜仁一向都不太好过，每次筋膜枪接触肌肉都是上刑般的刺痛，除了日常训练格雷茨卡已经没有什么多余的力气。上半程结束回家之前，格雷茨卡都选择窝在家里看书练习切橙子吃，这中间他和基米希没有因为比赛之外的私事说过一句话。不关心小孩子私事如莱万也觉得不太对，偷偷和穆勒咬了好几次耳朵但似乎没有得到满意的答案，被格雷茨卡撞见还有点尴尬地挠了挠头。格雷茨卡心里觉得好笑，脸上没有多余的表情，假装眼瞎是减少尴尬的绝佳利器。

今年的圣诞节和罕见的暴风雪一起袭击中欧，巴伐利亚州是雪灾的重灾区，不过一觉醒来的功夫，机场与公路封闭，路灯照射下棉絮般成团的雪花砸在地上泛着细碎的银色光泽，铲雪车还没有出来工作，地上没有一根车轮印或者一个脚印，完美到格雷茨卡不忍心落脚上去。  
开黑群里已经离开巴伐利亚的萨内火急火燎地问其他没离开巴伐利亚的人（aka. 格雷茨卡）情况如何，人已在巴西的特拉普保持沉默，格雷茨卡拍了一段雪的视频，一切尽在不言中。  
Leroy Sane：那你岂不是要一个人过圣诞了？  
Niki Sule：我记得  
Niki Sule：Jo也还没走

开黑群一瞬间沉默了。

Leroy Sane：是……是吗？  
Niki Sule：我刚刚打了个电话  
Niki Sule：没错

（私聊）  
Niki Sule：不如  
Niki Sule：你去看看他？  
Niki Sule：我听说他没有提前做准备  
Leon Gorre：？？？

（开黑群）  
Leroy Sane：那正好，今年就你们两个，凑合过吧:P

这个上古颜文字看得格雷茨卡哭笑不得。

Leon Gorre：但是现在这路根本没法开车……  
Leon Gorre：[图片]  
Niki Sule：呃，你确定  
Niki Sule：去Jo家你需要开车？

格雷茨卡直觉觉得队友这是在坑他但他没有证据。他打开食品柜，扒拉扒拉柜子里包装好的食物，已经抓起一包要装起来了。  
手停在半空。  
他笑了。  
他觉得自己真的很可笑。明明自己已经没有立场关心基米希，却还是听谁说他食物储备不够就兴冲冲恨不得收拾了自己全部家当跑去人家家里和人家一起过圣诞。他配吗？他根本不配。  
手机还不断震动，短信和WhatsApp消息还在不停往外弹，提示音响成警报器，不过格雷茨卡已经懒得管了。他伸了伸懒腰打开Notes，毕竟不管生活如何，该撸的铁一组都不能少。  
Michael Buble的圣诞专辑实际上更适合踩单车，不过搭配卧推也别有趣味，甚至让格雷茨卡整个人都跃动了起来。  
这样下去圣诞节就这么过下去也挺不错的，只要没有人敲门。  
听见门铃声的时候杠铃差点直直砸在格雷茨卡胸口——好险，幸亏现在只是热身还没装杠铃片，不然20公斤的杠铃杆也够把他砸出内出血了。他抓过毛巾随便擦了两把额头，背后的蓝牙音箱里Buble还在高声唱着“Somebody waits for you; Kiss her once for me.”快乐到没有明天。透过猫眼他看见了他最想看到也最不想看到的人。  
“Leon，听Niki说你没有食物储备，我……我来看看你。”  
格雷茨卡趴在冰凉的门板上，一只耳朵贴在门板上试图听见基米希的神情。门口的槲寄生花环是这座房子里唯一的圣诞装饰，衣服都散乱地堆在沙发上，桌子上还有没擦干净的橙汁污渍，而他只松松垮垮穿着卫裤，整个人散发着运动中的汗气。这绝对不是邀请他进门的好时机，绝对不是。格雷茨卡的手放在门把手上，汗液滑腻腻地让他的手在门把手上来回溜。背后的Michael Buble已经换了一首西班牙语歌，Feliz Navidad，Feliz Navidad，他听不出基米希的心情，大脑也分析不出他此时此刻出现在自己门口的原因，甚至找不到一个合适的比喻形容自己的心情。  
“Leon？”  
“Leon，这外头……还挺——阿嚏！”  
I’m just gonna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe.  
格雷茨卡抬头看见自己随手挂在门框上缘的槲寄生花环终于下定了决心。他心一横就把门打开，夹在雪花的寒潮冷空气对他迎头痛击，裹头裹脸压在他头上，他觉得自己头皮都要冻住了。他几乎是一把将基米希扯进来，没等基米希说话就直接把他拽进门厅里。  
“喏。”他指指门框上因为关门太猛摇摇欲坠的槲寄生花环。


	10. 9.

基米希还没明白格雷茨卡的意图，他顺着格雷茨卡的手指看着晃晃悠悠的槲寄生花环。波鸿人上半身裸着肌肉饱满，汗珠顺着肌肉的纹理滚落下来，整个人在冷色雪光中泛着浅浅光泽。基米希手上的手提袋掉在地上，几个柠檬和橙子滴里哒啦欢快地夺路而逃，灰色的围巾掉在地上，羽绒服发出沙拉沙拉的声音。  
基米希闭上眼睛，格雷茨卡看见他金色睫毛上雪花融化的小小水珠就像挂在圣诞树枝头的小小装饰品，Pour Monsieur的柑橘香味更加冰凉清冽，圣诞花毛衣直接贴在皮肤上有点扎。基米希的后脑勺和手背贴在冰凉的门板上，大概样子有点滑稽，不过他现在没心情思考这种事。  
Kissing under the mistletoe.  
回神之后感冒鼻塞带来的窒息感让基米希不断挣扎，差点咳嗽进格雷茨卡的嘴里才让波鸿人放开自己，之后捡起自己的外套、围巾和手提袋子，一个一个把柠檬橙子捡了起来收好径直往厨房里钻，顾不上背后格雷茨卡叫他的时候声音里已经带上笑意。他已经捡起一件卫衣套上，扯了两张纸巾吹着口哨把茶几抹干净，看着基米希拉开他储备充足的食品柜。  
基米希在食品柜面前足足愣了五分钟。现在这个情况比较复杂微妙，聚勒可以说是今年圣诞节MVP，深刻贯彻“反正与我无关尴尬的是你们可不是我”的行动方针，让基米希的面子像之前的柠檬橙子一样滚得满地都是捡都捡不回来。  
背后伸出来一只手拉开装水果的冰箱门，非常不客气地将橙子柠檬一个一个放进抽屉，那个姿势几乎已经将基米希整个抱在怀里。  
“不好意思，我本来以为是要回家过节的，所以家里乱七八糟的。”  
番茄酱、肉馅和意大利面从柜子里被拿了出来，门在基米希面前关上，基米希又闻见了狂野麝香的浓香，大概是为了盖汗味喷的有点太过浓郁，不过这次基米希觉得这个味道没有之前那样令人讨厌。  
“你介意吗？”  
室温没有让基米希的耳朵温暖起来，但格雷茨卡的呼吸一下子让他的耳朵尖红得发烫。  
“我感冒了，你介意吗？”基米希垂着眼睛盯着格雷茨卡卫衣垂在胸前的兜帽拉绳。  
基米希的后脑又被格雷茨卡托了起来，棕色的眼睛微微眯起来，那个笑容带着轻松的狡黠：“没关系，我们可以互相对着打喷嚏。”  
基米希锤了格雷茨卡一下，吸了吸鼻子，格雷茨卡立刻从旁边扯了纸巾：“上次比赛都没发现你什么时候感冒的。”  
“当时已经嗓子疼了。”基米希低着头擦鼻子。  
“然后你还不跟队医说？”  
“小事情，没必要。”基米希一侧身猫一般从格雷茨卡的禁锢里溜了出去，“你接着练去吧。对了，你家的平底锅在哪里？”  
那语气掩饰很好，如果没有看见脸上那一抹可疑的绯红，格雷茨卡几乎就要相信了。  
背后抱住基米希的不是格雷茨卡而是狂野麝香。穿着盔甲的骑士轻易不选择进攻，不过既然他现在又有了一次机会，如果再抓不住那就是他自己活该。  
“Jo，这些都是小事情。”格雷茨卡的指尖轻轻触摸基米希红到发烫的耳廓，他能感受到一个机灵之后的微微颤抖，以及带着阻塞感的沉重呼吸。基米希几乎能感到背后那个人过于强劲快速的心跳，他的手放在落在自己腹部的格雷茨卡的手上，就如同曾经亲密无间的日子里抵足而眠，他们曾经那样亲近，现在也如此亲密，而中间的一切在此时此刻都一笔勾销，干脆到猝不及防。  
“不是的，Leon。”他低头玩着格雷茨卡的指甲，一点都不像平时赛前沉着冷静搞动员演讲的队长。  
“不是什么？”  
“你不是没有退路了。你也没必要放弃什么。”  
基米希转了过来，十指在格雷茨卡颈后交叠。  
“我想了两个月——不，实际上更久——关于你为什么会一直选择逃避，既不正视我，也不正视你自己。这跟平时的你挺不一样的。”  
基米希已经坐在厨柜的操作台面上，一边的手被格雷茨卡耸起的肩头颠了起来：“可是我现在不想跟你聊这种正经事，Jo。”  
“那你——”  
后半句话已经被生生堵在喉头。  
看来德国队副完全不在乎会感冒。

每过上个四五六七八九年，无聊的神就会抽出一张纸，把两个倒霉蛋的名字写在上面，然后宣布，这两人不论之前是义结金兰还是如胶似漆，只要名字上了这张纸，他们两个必将为拜仁慕尼黑和德国男子足球国家队打得头破血流，割席断义，老死不相往来。  
虽说是诅咒，但是否真的要为此争执，从来都是在双方的选择当中，甚至这个选择，也不是非此即彼。

譬如现在格雷茨卡选择不吃饭而是让基米希把感冒传染给自己。  
譬如现在基米希选择陪着格雷茨卡胡闹。  
譬如他们选择用嘴唇和舌头在彼此眉间唇角寻找圣诞节最甜的糖，选择只在今天沉浸在美梦的深海。

自然，成年人要承担选择的后果。

譬如格雷茨卡四天后开始鼻塞打喷嚏。  
譬如基米希第二天感冒症状加重开始发烧。  
譬如他们扔了一地卫生纸球。

“你说去了迪拜Hansi会不会骂我们？”  
“什么？”  
“‘你们两个怎么回事，放假把脑子也放傻了身体也放散架了？’这种？”  
“Hansi不会的。”  
“你确定？”  
“……我也不确定……”  
“那你说个头？”  
“……呃，该吃药了……”  
两个裹着被子顶着鸡窝头的憨憨吸鼻子都神同步。

迪拜冬训跑圈的时候聚勒、格纳布里和萨内跑在队尾，前面两个家伙正在互相手贱，又是扯衣服又是打后脑勺。后面的三位表示非常后悔，心照不宣地加速跑到那两位的前面。  
“诶我说，以前他们好歹还知道收敛收敛……”  
“是啊，淦，我都后悔——”  
“后悔你个头，你去Jo面前说我们开黑群密谋差点坏了大事。”  
“……那我不是激将吗？！我也成功了啊不是？要是真坏了大事我们也不用天天在车底了……对了你们什么时候把我拉回去？我不想单机堡垒之夜了。”  
“不过，还是这样好一些。”  
三人一起回头，看得拉拉扯扯二人组有点不好意思，各自偏开目光捋头发假正经。

真不错，托马斯·穆勒心想，春天又要到了。


End file.
